twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Laminar Swirl
Laminar Swirl is a newly-appointed 2nd Lieutenant in the Equestrian Civil Air Patrol. For her first assignment, she has been stationed in Ponyville, to help keep the Ponyville-Canterlot air corridor safe, and help rescue lost ponies along her route that may be in distress. Personality Laminar Swirl tends to be somewhat reserved on her own time, usually preferring to observe what is going on around her before jumping into a conversation. However, once she gets to talking, she's usually very cheerful and open. On the job, Laminar tends to stick to ECAP protocol, and to her training, which can make her seem stiff at times, but she tries to be as nice as she can. The dilemma between kindness and safety is one of her greatest inner struggles. Services On the job, Laminar can help provide directions, safety escorts, detours in inclement weather, certain kinds of repairs to airborne vehicles, and a limited amount of first aid. She is happy to provide any type of help to anypony who asks! Cutie Mark Laminar's cutie mark is a pair of binoculars, which reflects her innate talent of being able to spot specific objects from very far away. Her talent made her an excellent candidate for the ECAP, as she was an ideal fit for a search and rescue pony. Background Laminar Swirl hails from Cirruston, where her father worked as a Pegasus Flight Controller, and her mother worked in the Cirruston Weather Factory. Growing up as an only foal, with two working parents, Laminar was left to herself a great deal of the time outside of school. She took to flight from an early age, experimenting on her own in her free time. As a filly, Laminar discovered that, although she was only an average flier in terms of speed, she excelled at flight endurance over long distances. She was always curious about the world around her, and began to take longer and longer flights around Cirruston, before eventually beginning to fly beyond the beaches of her home, towards the islands that lay beyond. One afternoon, as the sun was beginning to sink low in the sky, she was caught in a thunderstorm that formed over the open water, because she neglected to check the scheduled weather for the day. As she scanned the cluster of small islands below her, searching for shelter, a dash of color stood out from the trees: another Pegasus had been caught unawares, and had accidentally crash landed on one of the islands below, entangling herself in the thick limbs of the overgrown canopy. Thanks to her keen visual sense, Laminar was able to flag down a patrolling Coast Guard pony, who was able to save the mare's life. As a rescue team untangled the mare from the tree, with Laminar's help, Laminar's cutie mark appeared on her flank. With a recommendation from the Equestrian Coast Guard, Laminar was referred to the ECAP Academy, to train as a civilian search and rescue pony. After four years of work, she graduated with honors, and was promoted to the rank of 2nd Lieutenant. For her first assignment, she was stationed in Ponyville- an area with less air traffic than Manehattan or Fillydelphia, but with plenty of other hazards that could warrant her talents. Typically, when she is on duty, she can be seen patrolling her assigned route between Ponyville and Canterlot, helping to keep the ponies in flight safe, while giving them any assistance or guidance they may need. Character Location Laminar's duty as an emergency responder means that she can be pulled away at any time for a mission, even if it's an off day, or the dead of night. Fortunately, this happens only rarely, but usually more when big parties or other events are taking place. On her off days, Laminar can usually be found either at her cottage near the center of town, or out running errands or exploring in Ponyville. She is always open for conversation, and enjoys learning whatever she can about her new home. When she is on the job, her route takes her between Ponyville and Canterlot by air, where she keeps watch over the skies. She can be interrupted at any time by any pony who needs help, directions, or who needs to ask a question about the airspace. Laminar is always happy to answer any questions, unless she is responding to an emergency. Once a month, Laminar Swirl is required to report to her commanding officer in Canterlot, which will make her unavailable in Ponyville for the span of approximately two days. However, she is still free to talk with anypony who happens to be in Canterlot at the time, so feel free to say hello! Interaction With Other Characters Nightmare Blaze: A mysterious "Nightmare Pegasus", the two met on Laminar's first week in Ponyville, his adventurous lifestyle and dark past meshing seamlessly with Laminar Swirl's gentle heart and protective instincts. After an adventure gone awry and a ferocious storm...and after working through dark memories from Laminar's own past...their relationship moved past the standard bonds of friendship. The two grew even closer in the wake of the royal wedding, through a series of romantic encounters. After a series of near-tragic events nearly tore them apart, they learned that their hearts were intertwined to the very fiber of their respective beings...and that their greatest strength was in their love. On April 23, Prince Blaze and Laminar Swirl were engaged to be married. Gentle Charmer: Laminar Swirl's closest friend. The two met shortly after Laminar arrived in Ponyville, and with Gentle's excellent cooking and friendly demeanor, the two became fast friends. They frequently spend time together over dinner, and are known for how much they can make the other one laugh. Red Blossom : Marriage to Prince Blaze On April 23, 2012, Nightmare Blaze proposed to Laminar Swirl, just after sundown. She learned the following day that, besides being the pony of her dreams, Blaze was also the last surviving prince of his lost realm. After a week of planning, and help from their friends, the two tied the knot at a moonlight ceremony in Canterlot, with close to 30 guests in attendance. Laminar's three closest friends, Gentle Charmer, Rose Blossom, and Christeed Roamer, served as her bridesmares, with Gentle serving as the Mare of Honor. The ceremony was presided over by Laminar's ECAP mentor and commanding officer, Commander Thunderhead. Christeed concluded the magical evening with a heartwarming speech to all ponies in attendance, regarding the virtues of love and friendship. Player/OOC Notes I am always open to new plot or story ideas, since I love to write! I'm in college until the first week of May, so my schedule might seem a little erratic for a while, but feel free to send me a DM or a TB if I'm not responding to you. I don't want to leave anyone out! Category:Pegasi Category:OCs Category:Mares Category:Inactive Characters